


The Ignored Jester

by InkScarlet



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Google translate used, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Chapters, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: Mammon the demon of greed and prince of the hell, decides to discipline Fizzarolli for having destroyed Loo Loo Land.
Relationships: Blitzo/FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 70





	1. The Jester's Master

**Author's Note:**

> I have unfortunately seen very, very few fanfictions on Fizzarolli that doesn't have Fizzarolli x Reader (the kind of fanfiction that I don't like) and after reading some info about the demon Mammon and seeing the poster of Fizzarolli with the handcuffs, the idea of a fanfiction came up.
> 
> It should be a one-shot but in the end I decided to make a fanfiction of several chapters. (about 2 or 3 maybe more)
> 
> All I wrote is my headcanon and none of it is canon! And forgive my English because I'm French and I wrote this fanfiction because I wanted to write it too much.
> 
> This fanfiction contains violence, rape (not detailed because it's not my thing to write detailed sexual content), mention of rape, etc and this happens after episode 2.

Fizzarolli was struggling to get out of the stomach of the dragon that had just swallowed him, and he needs to get out of there quickly and repair the damage him and Blitzo had just done. Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of the dragon's stomach.

Once out, he looked with wide frightened eyes at the person who had just brought him out of the dragon's stomach.

This person is none other than one of the 7 princes of the hell and also his master, Mammon the demon of greed.

Mammon is a tall jester of red, black and green color, has large, shiny green eyes and has sharp teeth like Fizzarolli.

The demon of greed opened his mouth to say:

“Fizzarolli… YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!”

“M- Master I can explain everything!”

“There is nothing to explain! They all told me what happened, look at the mess you made! The park is completely destroyed!

The park workers watched their master shout all kinds of insults at Fizzarolli. They all knew that Fizzarolli was going to have a very, very bad time and unfortunately there was nothing they could do to help Fizzarolli because if they ever did something, Mammon would go and threaten them with death or harm their loved ones.

Some employees (especially artists) disliked Fizzarolli because it stole their show and their master’s attention.

Mammon took Fizzarolli by the antenna and pulled it with all his might making the jester cry out in pain.

“Because of you there is nothing left. Everything was destroyed and burnt! The tents, the stands, the merchandises, EVERYTHING !!!” Mammon yelled

“Master... I can fix this, please give me some time to fix this.” said Fizzarolli in a pleading voice.

"No! I was too lenient with you, I'll have to teach you the discipline again!"

Mammon let go of Fizzarolli's antenna, took one of his wrists and shouted to the employees:

"What are you looking at like that? Get back to work!"

The employees watched helplessly as Fizzarolli was forcibly taken into Mammon's tent.


	2. The Jester's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammo took Fizzarolli to his tent to discipline him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape. At your own risk.

Fizzarolli tried to pull himself out of Mammon's grip by struggling, yelling at Mammon to let him go.

He saw from afar a very familiar tent approaching him little by little.

He didn't want to go. If he enters, he will then be tortured.

“Please master, don't take me there! I promise you I can be better.

"SHUP UP!" shouted Mammon

“If you don't shut the fuck up, I will kill you! Understand?”

Fearing for his life, the jester fell silent and let Mammon take him to his tent.

Once inside the tent, Mammon took Fizzarolli to his room and threw him unceremoniously into his bed.

Mammon looked at Fizzarolli with a perverse look. The jester's body has always been pleasant to look at even if it is damaged.

He lay down on the bed and walked over to the jester to stroke his body.

“Please… don't do that. I can do anything but not that. "

“Oh yes you can do that, you belong to me Fizzarolli. You're nothing but a slut and a merchandise to me."

The prince of greed pressed his lips to those of the smaller jester.

Fizzarolli started to struggle, he didn't want that, he didn't want him to kiss him, touch him, rape him.

Annoyed by this, Mammon took a familiar pair of handcuffs and tied Fizzarolli's wrists.

“These handcuffs always look good on you, I thank Valentino for this gift. He have always had beautiful accessories. "

Mammon took off his pants and Fizzarolli's, placed himself between his legs to penetrate it with great force which made the little jester scream in pain.

The pain was strong, too strong, he felt like he was being torn in two. Every movement was torture for the poor jester.

He shouted "Stop" or "No" but the prince of the hell didn't care, he was completely overcome with lust.

“You're still so tight, like a virgin.” said Mammon

“Everything that is yours is mine. Your face, your lips, your body and your soul are mine an I fully intend to take advantage of this moment, Slutty toy clown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing long chapters but I hope that you like this chapter.  
> See you for the next chapter!


	3. The Jester's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being raped again by Mammon, Fizzarolli found in his caravan an object that had been given to him by a old friend.

After finishing "disciplining" Fizzarolli. Mammon put his clothes back on and took the key to the handcuffs to free Fizzarolli's wrists.

Fizzarolli ached all over. His body was again marked and soiled by the rape. He felt dirty, inside and out.

The prince of the hell approached Fizzarolli and lifted his head by the chin.   
"Luckily your body is valuable and making money otherwise I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

He took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it with a lighter before putting it in his mouth.   
"Now get up and get ready, three clients are going to come see you."

Fizzarolli got out of his master's bed to go to his caravan through another exit so that the employees do not see him like that.

Once he got there, he got into his caravan and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed, then he removed his "skin" and threw it in the trash.

He turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower.  
He took a shower puff and cleaned his body of all traces of the rape that had just suffered.

10 minutes later he got out of the shower and went to his room.  
His room contained a large mirror, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe for his costumes and "skins", a dressing table for applying makeup, and a medium-sized bed.

He opened his wardrobe to take a black and white color suit (1) with diamonds and take porcelain white skin.  
This skin is very appreciated by clients. 

He walked over to his dressing table and began to apply makeup.  
He took a small paintbrush and applied red eye shadow and black eyeliner to his lids then (2), he put red lipstick on his upper lip as he usually does. 

He got up and walked over to his closet to pick up a little black mask and a black and white jester hat and opening the closet he noticed an object that was very dear to him.

This object is a plush, but not just any plush. It was a plush that looked like Blitzo. Blizto had given him for Christmas (although he still doesn't know what it is) because he knew the jester loved plushes. 

He had loved those moments he had spent with Blitzo, they did everything together. They ate together, put on makeup together and go on stage together. (although Blitzo was never good at making people laugh) 

**Flashback**

The jester looked for Blitzo to put on make-up and noticed that he had fallen asleep on a chair. With an evil grin, he pulled out a marker from his pocket and began to draw glasses and a mustache on his face. He can't wait to see his reaction.   
A few minutes later, one of the park workers woke Blitzo from his nap.

"Hey Sleepy head, now is not the time to sleep."

The imp woke up with a start saying:  
“Damn, I fell asleep! But why did no one wake me up? "

Employees and other performers held back their laughter when they saw Blitzo's drawn face.

“Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? "

Suddenly the employees all burst out laughing and he was given a mirror so he could see his face.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he sees in horror that his face has been drawn with a permanent marker.

It didn't take 10 seconds to guess who did this to him.

The Imp walked over to a carava, to see a buffoon getting ready for the show.

“FIZZAROLLI !!! You stupide clown! Look what you did to me !! "

“Oh but I didn't do anything, Blitzo ~”

“The O is silent ! And don't be innocent, I know it's you because you're the one who always makes jokes like this!" cried the red demon.

"You know that looks good on you my dear blitzo." The jester said as he approached Blitzo, licking his face like a puppy.(3)

Suddenly the Imp's face turned redder than usual and began to chase after the buffoon, shouting that he was going to kill him.

The cat-and-mouse game didn't last long as Fizzarolli wrapped his elastic arms around the Imp to trap him. (and cuddle him) (4)

"I hate you stupid clown."

"And I love you my favorite Imp!"

**End of Flashback.**

These good memories made the jester cry.  
It was his fault that Blitzo left, his madness got the better of him because of what he was going through.

He had been hiding from Blitzo for a while that he was selling his body for money, but unfortunately he finally found out when he saw him having sex with a client in their caravan.

They argued and insulted that day and sometime after… Blitz left without telling anyone.

Blitz never knew that Mammon raped him regularly, harmed him and forced him to prostitute.

The jester hugged the plush. He's tired of it all, tired of being Mammon's slave and toy. He wants to be free, he wants to be with Blitzo, to be with the one he loves.

Suddenly, three tall figures entered his caravan and looked at Fizzarolli with perverted eyes.

The jester quickly guessed who these people are. These are his clients.

"Blitz... Please... help me..."

* * *

A certain demon wearing a black jacket sat on a desk chair sneezed quite loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Suit without shoes: https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/uLwAAOxywCJRZMfi/s-l640.jpg  
> 2 Makeup: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/1c/6b/b01c6b3d72c440ce5d50e71be581e312.jpg  
> 3: Inspiration for this scene: https://twitter.com/lv1sul/status/1341158976285626368?s=20 and https://twitter.com/Katoka09320995/status/1338307171201724421?s=20  
> 4: Fizzarolli likes to lick someone's face to show affection.
> 
> The chapter is longer than the previous ones and yes, Blitzo will make an appearance in the next chapter!  
> I couldn't write the chapter earlier because of Christmas and also wanted to finish a drawing before writing chapter 3.
> 
> Thank you for your comments! They make me very happy!
> 
> See you for the next chapter!


	4. The Jester's Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While removing his jacket, Blitzo touched the collar given to him by his old best friend.

At the IMP (Immediate Murder Professionals) office, Blitzo (O is silent) a little Imp, dressed in a long black jacket, black boots and also black gloves is sitting in his chair busy filling out many papers and answer the phone.

After killing the “bitch” who ruined Mrs. Mayberry’s life, the number of calls doubled.

Mrs. Mayberry was so pleased that this bitch is now in hell (probably in the circle of lust) that she decided to give them a huge commercial for I.M.P.

Blitzo decided to hire more staff because with only 3 staff it was no longer possible for I.M.P to kill so many people in such a short time.

He hired 6 people. 3 Imps, a reptile demon, a spider demon and a demon that looks a bit like a doll.

These new colleges had no money and lived on the streets. Their only way to survive here was to rob and kill people.

Blitzo felt a little sorry for them because he too was once an homeless.

No home, no money, no family to support you. In hell, it's is killed or be killed.

Blizo took off his jacket as it was a bit warm in the room and looked at the necklace he held in the palm of his hand.

It is a red ball with 2 small black eyes attached to a white ribbon.

He looked at the necklace with sadness, it was offered by his former best friend. Fizzarolli.

The jester had given him this necklace after Blitzo made him a plush for Christmas.

The imp sighed, how did all of this happen? Where's the adorable jester he once knew?

Is this all his fault? Is it because of him that Fizzarolli has become what he is?

Several hours after their argument, he took his things and left the circus without telling him anything! Fizzarolli must have been so upset when he learned that his only friend left the circus without telling him.

Fizzarolli didn't really have a friend. The artists were jealous of him because of his success and the employees didn't want to be friends with him because they all thought he was “weird”. (except the torch seller)

Fizzarolli isn't weird, he's just a little childish.  
It is simply trying to grab the attention of people and especially children.

The red demon leaned back from his chair, sighing hard.

He really a fucking idiot. He had acted like his father had acted when he found out he wanted to do musicals and that he was pansexual.

The jester had offered him a job, a place to sleep, and that's how he thanks him.  
He had abandoned Fizzarolli like his father had abandoned him.

Suddenly his phone started ringing.

He picked up his phone and put it close to his head.

“I.M.P what can I do for you!” the demon said with a happy voice before taking a sip of the coffee.  
“Blitzo… Help me…”

The Imp spat out all his coffee.

That voice... It's Fizzarolli's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the second to last.  
> Thank you again for the comments! They all make me happy.
> 
> I recommend you to read "Lust vs Greed: One Week" by natey_oh.  
> Their fanfic is great and It is about Valentino and Fizzarolli.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502076


	5. The Jester's Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fizzarolli explained everything to Blitzo what Mammon had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter mentions rape and non-consensual drug use.

**Flashback**

His clients have been very brutal to him. They bit, hit and tortured him for several hours.  
After they were done with him, they all pulled out several bills from their pockets before getting out of the caravan.

As Fizzarolli was about to take a shower again to get rid of "that", he noticed that one of his clients had forgotten his phone.

This phone was the only thing that could get him out of this hell.

He picked up an I.M.P poster that he had secretly hidden in a small box.

He had found this poster in a trash can after he had finished singing to the children in the main tent.

He quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number.

After dialing it, he places the phone on the side of his head, hoping someone will pick up the phone.

“I.M.P what can I do for you!” said a very familiar voice to Fizzarolli.

The jester's tears began to flow. It's him, it's Blitzo on the phone.

“Blitzo… Help me…”

**End Flashback**

The IMP couldn't believe its horns. Fizzarolli, his old best friend had called him on the phone and he seems to be in distress.

“Fizzarolli? What's happening ?" the demon said with a worried voice.

“Oh Blitzo… If you only knew how happy I am to hear your voice.”

“How did you get this number? Are you alright ?"

“Blitzo… I'm… so sorry.”

“Sorry? But for why?"

"For everything. For fighting with you, for saying your jokes are suck and for telling you that no one loves you and for everything I've done to you in the past." Said Fizzarolli.

“No! It's not your fault, it's mine.I should never have abandoned you, I shouldn't have called you a slut because you were selling your body for money. that I had to do the same thing to get something that would allow me to access the world of the living for my work."

"I didn't want to sell my body…"

“What do you mean by 'I didn't want to sell my body'. asked the red demon.

"Mammon… forced me to prostitute myself."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Several months after you arrived at the park. Mammon started to get more and more possessive with me, following me, everywhere I go and he keeps looking at me when I've been with you.

“One day, he gave me flowers and invited me to dinner in one of his luxurious tents. That day he was so charming and kind to me that I couldn't say no. "

“After dinner, we headed to his trailer to drink some alcohol.”

Flashback

"Do you want another drink my dear Fizzarolli?" Mammon said to Fizzarolli in a seductive voice.

"Yes sir."

Mammon, the prince of hell and greed took the 2 glasses to fill them with alcohol.

He looked at the young jester greedily, he was always attracted to Fizzarolli. He is a good dancer, he can sing very well, communicate with children / parents and he has a beautiful body.

The jester licked his lips, tonight Fizzarolli will belong to him.

He took out a small white pill from his pocket and put it in the Fizzarolli's glass before filling it with alcohol.

He took the glass and handed it to the smallest jester, he drank it without realizing a thing.

Mammon approached the little jester and gently stroked one of his antennae which made Fizzarolli moan.

Because to the alcohol and drugs, he eventually passed out in the arms of the prince of the hell.

Fizzarolli slowly started to regain consciousness with a headache and noticed he was lying on a bed.

He touched the blanket which is quite shiny and soft, like silk.

He looked around and found he was in a quite luxurious room.

There was a wardrobe full of costumes, an open box full of jewelry, and a few bottles of liquor.

"I see you are finally waking up." Mammon said.

"What happened? Why am I in your room?"

“You fell asleep after having had your last drink and my room was right next to my tent.

"Oh I see."

Mammon gently took Fizzarolli in his arms before whispering:

“My dear Fizzarolli. You are so beautiful, so talented. Glad to have you by my side, what if you stay with me tonight? In my bed."

Fizzarolli was starting to feel uncomfortable, he wanted to go back again into his caravan, he didn't want to stay here.

“Sir… It's getting late. I would like to get into my cavaran." Said the little jester

The Prince of Greed smirked machiavellianly.

"No, I do not think so."

Mammon took Fizzarolli's wrists with one hand and clamped them above his head.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" cried Fizzarolli

With his free hand, he began to touch Fizzarolli's antennae, his face, then his thighs.

“My dear Fizzarolli. If you knew I always wanted to have you in my bed but every time I tried to get close to you, you were always with that stupid Imp.

“He's not a stupid Imp! His name is Blitzo!! ”

The Prince of Greed slapped the face of the little jester.

“Don't talk to me like that, little jester. I'll make you mine whether you like it or not. ”

He laid Fizzarolli on his back and tore his tunic with his claws.

“Mammon… Please don't do that!”

"Shut up ! From today you will call me "Master". "

He put his hand on Fizzarolli's back and used his magic to “mark” him.

The only sounds that could be heard were cries of pain.

**End flashback**

“He marked me like a horse, then he raped me all night.

Blitzo couldn't believe it. Her best friend was raped, stigmatized and then forced to put on a sex toy.

Why didn't you tell me ?! I could have helped you! Blitzo shouted.

“I was afraid for you! He told me that if I said something or rebelled, he was going to kill you! "

Suddenly the little jester heard footsteps slowly approaching the caravan.

“Blitzo, I'm out of time. Come and save me, I beg you. "

"I promise I'll come get you, don't worry."

"Thank you ... I love you Blitz."

The Imp couldn't hear anything anymore except the phone "beep".

"FUCK!"

Angry, the red demon threw his cup against the wall.  
The red demon quickly got out of his office and headed for the weapons storage room.

Once inside, he searched for a weapon he never thought he would use.

This weapon ... it was the weapon of an angel that he had managed to steal a long time ago.

He only uses this weapon in an extreme emergency if him or his relatives were in danger.

He also took his gun and headed for the exit of the building.

Along the way, he passed Millie and Moxie.

"Are you okay sir? We heard screams.

"Out of my way, you two." Blitzo said aggressively.

Blitzo ran quickly to the exit of the building and once out he said:

“Mammon… I'm going to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post the chapter yesterday but it took longer than I expected.  
> Go see this artist! They draw Mammon x Fizzarolli! (the relationship is consensual)  
> https://twitter.com/podi_povelitel?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. See you for the next chapter!


End file.
